2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Creature of Fenkenstrain
Dr Fenkenstrain, master and sole occupant of the castle to the north east of Canifis, needs a new servant to go on a dark errand for him. Do you have the stomach to help Fenkenstrain pursue his twisted purpose? Requirments *Quests: Priest in Peril, and The Restless Ghost *Skills: 20 Crafting, 25 Thieving Walkthrough For the first step you must Read the sign and head to the castle. Talk to Fenkenstrain. Tell him you're brain-dead and that your greatest skill is Grave Digging. He will ask if you are there to apply for the job; say yes. Then he will ask you a couple questions. When he asks "How would you describe yourself in 1 word?" respond with "Brain-dead." When asked, "What is your greatest skill?" reply with "Grave Digging," and he will tell you he needs body parts to make a person and bring it to life. Then you will need to get the amulet from the grave digging and chimney sweeping books, Make the 6 pointed star. Use the star on the memorial and enter it. Use the key on the door and dig the three graves. Talk to the Gardener Ghost. Go up the staircase to the west and search the bookcase. Select the book about grave digging, and you should get a marble piece of an amulet. Search the bookcase in eastern chamber for a book titled "Handy Maggot Avoidance Techniques" and you will get an obsidian amulet piece from it. Use the two pieces together to obtain an amulet. Ignore the other books. Use the two amulets on each other and you will get a 6 pointed star. Go east of the castle and use this on the last memorial at the end of the path east from the castle. Push the memorial and follow the tomb west until you find a Experiment (Level-51). Kill it and you will get a cavern key. Make sure you are wearing your amulet of ghostspeak, or you will not be able to talk to him. Question him about his head and where you would find his grave. Eventually he will say that he has a few minutes to spare and will lead you to the grave. Go south to the Haunted Woods and find the grave of "Ed Lestwit." If you are having trouble finding the grave, talk to the 'Headless gardener' and he will give you directions. The grave should be 10-15 squares south-east from the fairy ring teleport. You should now have 4 body parts. Go to the pub in Canifis and ask for something to eat - buy a human brain for 50gp. Then use it on the head to get a "Decapitated Head". Go back and give the parts to Dr. Fenkenstrain and he will need a needle and 5 thread to rebuild the Frankenstein. Now that the body is sewed together, you need to fix the lightning conductor to zap this fella into life. Talk to the headless ghost while wearing your amulet of ghostspeak. Ask him about the key and the mould. Use the key he gives you to open the shed - go inside and search the cabinet for a broom. Now go outside and you will see a pile of canes. Pick up three of them and keep using them on the broom (being held together by the three bronze wires you should have on you). Go to the west side of the castle on the second floor of the castle (one floor up), and use the extended brush on the fireplace. A conductor mould should fall out. Use your ectophial to teleport to Port Phasmatys. Go to the furnace there and use a silver bar with it to make the conductor. If you don't have an Ectophial, teleport to Falador or Al-kharid to make the conductor, teleport to Varrock or Digsite and then walk back to Canifis. Once you've got the conductor, go back to the middle of the castle's second floor and up the ladder through some big doors. Use the conductor with the broken one and you will see some lightning. Go back downstairs and talk to the doctor again. He will tell you that he wants you to kill it and gives you the key. Now go through the gate across from the big doors on the second floor and up the ladder. Talk to the Fenkenstrain Monster and he will tell you his story. He will say that Dr. Fenkenstrain lied to you about finding the castle abandoned, and that it was in fact he who inhabited the castle before him. The Fenkenstrain Monster will tell you to put a stop to these experiments. He will tell you he won't let you go and then the conversation ends - then you can pickpocket the doctor and you receive his Ring of Charos. Congratulations! Category:Quests Category:Needs infobox